Paid In Blood
by zaterra02
Summary: After decades, the dark lord and his most loyal servant are finally ready to take their vengeance to their enemies.
1. Chapter 1

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

The dark lord finished the last line in his circle of runes, using diamond dust, unicorn blood and the elixir of life created with his own philosopher's stone. The paste resulted was used in a cluster, with the size of one hundred feet in diameter. The man rose and beheld his work. The markings were perfectly designed, the result of years of work, of uncounted trials and errors, of decades of study, leading to that moment. The depressions in the floor were designed in a way that the liquids spilled in the periphery would flow into the center, where the dark lord would be. The dark lord, an old man, aged nearly a hundred and who didn't look older than forty looked to his back and noticed the presence of his most loyal servant, the one who had stood with him through nearly ninety years of life, wars, happiness, loss and death. His servant looked at him and held his head, as his master had ordered him all those years ago. He too, was old. The difference between him and his master was that he was an elf. He once had been a house elf but after making a bond of friendship, allegiance and loyalty, he became much more than that. He was a dark elf, his life and the dark lord's merged for all time. He alone held his master's ear. He alone was the banner man of his master, ruling at his master's side in his lord's name over wizards, goblins, elfs and other magical creatures.

Both he and his master were tyrants, but they had peace for nearly seventy years, both in the wizarding world and between wizarding and muggle.

The elf grinned. It wasn't an amused grin, but a cruel one. He knew what his master was thinking. He shared the very same thoughts.

- Send them in. - his master ordered, in a ragged voice. His lord hadn't speak in days.

- Wouldn't be wise to rest, my lord? - asked the elf, not out of defiance but care - You should eat and rest before the next step.

The dark lord simply sighed. He truly was weary. He simply nodded and levitated himself from the center of the rune cluster, sitting on his throne, next to his servant who gave him a plate filled with fruits and a cup of water. The dark lord ate, drink and closed his eyes.

He knew he was asleep when he saw a blue eyed blond beauty, smiling sadly at him. In his dream he wanted to catch her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go but he would never catch her. Even his dreams mocked him. For nearly eighty years he had that dream. Every night he would run after her until he couldn't run anymore. By then, he would wake up. What was worse, she called for him, as if she begged him to catch her. To find her. To held her. To save her. TO SAVE HER!

The dark lord's eyes flared. A green light filled the room, coming from his eyes, revealing his true power and he rose from his seat.

- Bring them in! - he ordered. At once, the dark elf popped out from the room and moments later, a door opened. Through it, thirty people came, taking their positions in pre-determined positions around the rune's cluster. They crossed their arms behind their back and waited their master's commands. Those thirty were under the imperious curse, of course. There was no reason why the dark lord would allow stupidity or disloyalties to ruin the ritual, important as it was for him. He had been preparing this for decades and he would not allow any flaws. The dark lord picked his wand and levitated himself to the center of the rune cluster.

- Come, my loyal friend. It is time. - the dark lord called his servant, who popped in front of his master, kneeling.

- I will be forever indebted to you for this gift, master. - the dark elf said, looking at his lord. The dark lord smiled and handed his second wand to his friend who took it. As an elf, he didn't need a wand, but as the dark lord learned elfin magic, so did the elf learned human magic. Besides, there was no spell in elfin magic for what they needed.

- Slit your own throats and bleed into the cavities before you. - the dark lord ordered to the thirty people around them. At once, they reached silver daggers and took them to their throats. Some simply opened a gash and let the blood flow others mutilated themselves so that the blood could flow better. In minutes, everyone had bled to death. The blood flowed into the center of the cluster and surrounded both the dark lord and the dark elf, both beginning to chant in a long forgotten language. More people came in, taking the positions of those who had entered before them. As them, they too slit their own throats, letting the crimson liquid flow. The pattern was repeated several times and the corpses piled around the rune cluster. The runes started to shine in red and the blood began to be absorbed by them, powering the cluster. When the dark lord and his servant finished chanting, the runes were incandescent in the floor, giving the entire room a blood red glow, looking eary in the midst of the corpses and black magic.

- See you in the other side, my friend. - the dark lord said, hope in his voice.

- I shall be there, my lord. - the dark elf replied, equally hopeful. Both smiled and pointed their wands at themselves:

- _AVADA KEDAVA! - _both intoned, green light coming out of their wands, hitting them in the chests. However, they did not die. They felt a great pain taking hold of them, as if they were being ripped apart and found themselves watchung their own bodies wither and become dust, quickly vanished by the winds that lifted in the room. They, or their souls, as the dark lord theorized, were in excruciating pain, as they too were ripped from existence, being absorbed by the blood powered rune cluster. The last thing the dark lord saw before everything became void was a blue eyed blonde beauty.

**/**


	2. Chapter 2

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

Daphne Greengrass, referred to by every student (and even some teachers) of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the Ice Queen of Slytherin, sat silently as their housemates laughed of Draco Malfoy's really bad jokes regarding the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter. Once again, Harry Potter saw himself in a heap of trouble after his name came out from the cup of fire. It was on Halloween, when the champions were being selected for the Tri-Wizard's tournament. Viktor Krum had been selected as the Durmstrang champion, Fleur Delacour as the Beauxbattons champion and Cedric Diggory as the Hogwarts champion. Daphne snorted when she heard the name. She really had no faith in the Hufflepuf. Still, she clapped with everyone else. School spirit, or something like that. But then, the cup lit itself a fourth time and Harry Bloody Potter's name came out of it.

The entire hall was shocked. Daphne herself was too. How on earth did he manage to even put his name in the cup? She saw how the Weasley twins got after tying to cheat the age line. After that, all hell broke loose. Potter became a pariah in the school, rejected by all, even by his best friends, Weasley and Granger. Somehow, they initiated a movement that saw Potter expelled from Gryffindor tower the very same night. Daphne didn't hate Potter. She didn't have any reason to like him either. Still, what the hell? His own friends betrayed him? Gryffindors betraying each other? That was such a paradox... Potter disappeared from sight that same night. He appeared only for classes and nothing more. He never showed up in the great hall for meals and he never spoke to anyone. There were rumors that McGonagall and the staff tried to coerce Potter into returning to Gryffindor Tower, ignoring the fact that he was banished by the entire house. The same rumors stated that Potter simply stated that he had quarters and that according to Hogwarts charter, a banished student would have to willingly give in and do what the entire house decided for him to do to regain his own pride and be able to return to the house. Since Gryffindor never made stipulations, the banishment was permanent. If they were so concerned, they should give him a new sorting. Of course, the staff refused and Potter politely returned to his own rooms, using a house-elf. That was another thing. Potter was the Lord Potter, he was entitled to have a couple of house elves but somehow there was something that didn't make sense and Daphne didn't like puzzles.

All that led to that day, November twenty fourth, the day of the first task. As usually, Malfoy was goading everyone against Potter and in just a couple of hours, they would be outside, watching the first task. There were rumors of dragons.

Daphne finished her meal and quietly left the great hall, ignoring the commotion and the excitement that took hold of the entire student's body. She exited the castle and slowly and lazily walked to the shores of the great lake, where she intended to sit a bit and relax before the time of the task.

When she got there, for her disappointment, she noticed that her usual spot was already occupied by a boy who seemed to be eating a sandwich. Not only that, at a distance, he seemed to be Harry Potter. Daphne snorted and cursed her own luck. However, somehow, she had a feeling. They never talked, not even jabbing each other. Usually she was a spectator in Potter/Malfoy wars and she never had the interest in stepping in. She wasn't selfless nor was she caring, especially for Potter and for some reason, she felt some level of sympathy for the gryffindor wizard. He was completely alone and if the rumors were true, he might even die against the dragons. No one deserved that.

Somehow she gave a first step in his direction. She hesitated, taking focus of what she was doing. After considering it again, she breathed in and walked in his direction. When she finally reached him, Potter had finished his meal and was simply sat with closed eyes. She wanted to say something but what? Apparently, Harry Potter made it easy for her.

- Good afternoon, Lady Greengrass. - he said, without even opening his eyes - How are you in this fine day?

Daphne simply gasped, widening her blue eyes.

- How did you know? - she asked, after recovering from the surprise.

- I felt your magic some minutes ago. - he said, as if it explained everything. In fact, it only created more questions that he didn't reply. He rose and turned to her. Daphne looked at him and couldn't help to notice that there was something weird about Potter. He still wore baggy clothes, unfitting of a lord of his station, his hair was still messy but his demeanor had change completely. He didn't smile nor he attempted to and his eyes, usually bright green were flaring. Daphne blinked twice, just to be sure she had seen right. His eyes were burning with green flames. She held her breath for a moment, before noticing he was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

- Greengrass, are you all right? - asked Harry, noticing how she was a bit off.

- I am fine, Potter, it is nothing. - she replied, hiding her insecurities behind her ice-queen mask - I noticed you and I was curious...

Harry chuckled and a very small smile shaped his lips.

- And how can I help you to fulfill your curiosity? - he asked her in a low and soft voice, making her uneasy. Daphne gulped.

- Are you aware that there are rumors concerning dragons for the first task today? - she asked, expecting to see surprise or fear in his eyes. She saw only amusement.

- Oh, I saw them, all right. - Harry replied with a smile, looking to the edge of the forest, inviting her to look in the same direction with a nod - Magnificent beasts, actually. Whatever they are preparing, they have a Swedish Short-Snout, a Chinese Fireball, a Common Welsh Green and a Hungarian Horntail. My guess is that they have a dragon for each champion to face.

The easiness in Potter's words shocked her. Was he insane?

- Are you... - she started, unable to finish the sentence.

- Insane? Afraid? - he supplied with a smirk - Actually I'm quite scared, to be honest, as I should. I'm a fourth year who saw himself drew into the tournament, against my will, squaring off against three other seventh year students, with the advantage of magic power and knowledge. I'll be lucky if I survive the afternoon.

Daphne simply looked at him.

- You meant it? - she asked quietly after some moments - When you said you hadn't put your name in the cup? - Harry nodded calmly.

- I didn't. - was his simple reply - Unlike what people like to think of me, I am not a glory hog seeker. Besides, how would I pass through the age line? Also, mind you that my name had no school associated, which leads me to believe that someone placed my name in the cup in a way that I would be chosen to compete.

- And why exactly would someone go to all that trouble just to put you in the tournament, Potter? - she asked, annoyed with his self important conspiracy theory.

Harry rose an eyebrow to her.

- I can give you a couple of reasons but my main idea is that someone wants me humiliated, dead or both. By making me participating in the tournament, they wouldn't even dirty their hands. - This time it was Daphne who rose an eyebrow.

- I see. - she replied, believing him an arrogant fool.

- You don't believe me. - he replied after quietly looking at her blue eyes - You think I am lying in this and that I am just an attention seeking brat with no sense of self preservation, as any pathetic Gryffindoor is.

- Actually, I do believe you didn't put your name in the cup. You clearly have no extraordinary power to go around Dumbledore's wards and he is supposed to be the most powerful wizard alive, apart You-Know-Who.

- Why can't you people call him Voldemort? - he sighed, without caring with the fact that she didn't flinch.

- Because I don't like to denounce my "bravery" or making me a target by calling him by his name. - she replied immediately, glaring at him - Especially in certain circles I am forced to attend.

- I see. - he replied, crossing his arms before him - And do you believe I'm a attention seeking brat?

- Why would my opinion be so important to you, Potter? - she asked, glaring at him, clearly unconfortable. Harry simply shrugged.

- It isn't. - he replied - I am simply curious and case you ever wondered, I loathe my fame and I would change it all for a mere day with my parents.

That stoke a nerve in Daphne, although she didn't show it.

- I guess people never think the true price of your fame, huh? - she asked him, her demeanor calmer, although not warmer.

- There is a phase among the muggles. - Harry started - I don't recall all of it but it ends something like "You can either die as a Hero or live long enough to become the villain.". I believe people no longer care about the boy-who-lived simply because they no longer have a use for him. - Harry explained, missing Daphne's raised eyebrows - Dumbledore became famous and took seats of power. People can look at him to seek guidance. The boy-who-lived is just a child. - he waved his hand as if he discarded a piece of trash - And therefore, useless to everyone.

Daphne didn't comment. She simply stared at him, a cold mask hiding her true feelings. She would speak but she heard a pop near Potter. She turned to the sound and saw a house elf. Unlike every other house elf she had seen, this was taller, and carried himself with more pride. Unlike the wide eyes of the house elves, this had narrower dark eye and wore a black uniform, very simple, carrying also two daggers at his belt. To her surprise, the house elf turned to her and bowed.

- My lady, how do you do? - the elf spoke in perfect english. Turning to Potter, the elf rose his head - My lord, McGonagall seeks you, no doubt for the first task.

Harry nodded and turned to Daphne once more.

- I apologize, my lady, but unfortunately we must cut our conversation short. I do hope we may resume it at a later date. - Potter extended his hand to Daphne, not for a mere handshake, but asking her politely for her hand. She recognized the gesture and was indeed surprised when Harry took her knuckles to his lips.

- Enjoy the show. - he told her, before turning his back on her and walk back to the castle.

Daphne Greengrass simply stood there, trying to understand Harry Potter.

It was time. People started to occupy the stands around the rocky clearing where the task would take place. The stands were full. Four of them, one to each house of Hogwarts and the guests and two others for all those who had bought tickets to watch the show. These included most purebloods. Daphne knew her parents wouldn't be coming and wasn't worried with that. Even if they would show up, they wouldn't miss their eldest daughter to bother and visit her.

Daphne sat with her fellow Slytherins and all were overjoyed, betting on Potter's death. Daphne noticed her friend, Tracy Davies, betting snog time with her boyfriend Theo Nott in how Potter would be hurt, to which he quickly accepted and even doubled. Malfoy, as usual, was being his idiotic self, taunting everything and everyone not on his side. Parkinson was simply giggling of all he said, making him puppy eyes. Daphne ignored the commotion on the Slytherin stand and simply looked around to the other stands. Hufflepuff supported in full their champion, loathing Potter. As she expected, no one in Gryffindor supported Harry Potter, everyone supported the Hufflepuff champion. In Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, the supposedly asian beauty of Hogwarts rallied most of her house supporting Cedric. It was clear that Potter wouldn't have anyone cheering for him.

Not that she cared.

And she didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

* * *

**Hi guys. I have to thanks to everyone that has been accompanying this story. It seems t have had a lot of views and a lot of followers and it is only my second... I know the story sounds cliché, like narutoDkurosaki said but... things are about to change.**

**I am also quite astonished regarding the reviews my other story, "The Spurned" is having. I wrote it as a oneshot but your support is awesome. I am really thinking in how to expand it in a couple of chapters more.**

**For now, here is the third chapter of "Paid in Blood"**

* * *

While everyone was sitting in the stands, the four champions of the Tri-wizard's tournament were also entering the champions tent. Viktor Krum had leant himself to one of the poles of the tent and had his eyes closed and his arms crossed, as if he was meditating. His headmaster wasn't around and the young quidditch star wasn't interested in speaking with anyone else. Fleur Delacour was talking in french with her headmistress, Madam Maxime, away from all the others and Cedric Diggory seemed to have become a ghost. The boy was really paled and nervous, walking in circles in the tent.

Harry Potter simply entered the tent and said "good afternoon" to all as he entered. Practically no one paid him attention, although he got some grunts in reply. The fourteen years old wizard simply sat in a chair and waited. Much like Krum, he closed his eyes and intended to wait.

- How can you be so calm, Potter? - asked Cedric Diggory, walking towards him in what seemed to be an attempt of truce.

Harry opened his eyes and lift an eyebrow.

- I took a calming draught before coming here? - Harry said, keeping a serious face. However, Cedric seemed to have believed the story and began to murmur something concerning calming draughts. Harry simply shook his head and returned back to his calming exercises, focusing his magic. He knew Krum would be doing the same, it was an eastern Europe discipline not that known in the west.

Both Fleur and Krum knew what the task was, Harry was sure of it. Their demeanor was calm and they clearly had research the best ways to neutralize a dragon with time and had several plans prepared. Cedric clearly didn't. He looked pathetic.

- Oi, Diggory, do you even know what the task is? - asked Harry, raising his voice enough so that only the champions heard.

Cedric glared at him, anger in his face.

- Why, Potter, want me to help you? - sneered Diggory, in an attempt of mockery. Harry simply shrugged.

- No thanks you, I've known since the night they arrived. - Harry said with a smirk, noticing the look Krum gave him. He almost smirked. Fleur simply rose an eyebrow and looked at the two young men and the "leetle boy". She almost felt sorry of Harry, yet, he wanted to play with the grownups, he'd had to deal with them. Maybe he was lucky and the tournament officials would disqualifying him after his lousy performance in the task. Yet, he seemed to be quite calm, unlike the Hogwarts Champion, who was a puddle.

- And what exactly are they, Potter? - asked Cedric, in a very lousy attempt to gain information.

- If you want to know, you should have put all those housemate of yours to some use instead of making my life a living hell. - Harry replied with a glare to him, leaving the blond boy seething in fury. Krum smirked again and Fleur rose her nose as if they all were undeserving of her.

- Ah, the four champions are here! - said a female voice at the entrance. The reporter Rita Skeeter, accompanied by a photographer, entered the tent of the champions smiling.

- My dears, what are your thoughts on the task at hand? - she asked, eying Harry. When no one answered her, she turned to Harry.

- Harry, my dear, are you ready to admit you put your name on the cup and ask to be removed from the task? - the blond woman said, smiling at the green eyed wizard, who smirked back.

- Rita, Rita, Rita... - he whispered in a calm and chilly voice - I don't like you, you know? Make sure you write this very clearly, because if you don't, it is very probable that we are going to have problems between us, dragging your boss and the DMLE... - Rita Skeeter sneered.

- My dear Harry, I regret to inform you that as a celebrity and as a champion, the public has the right to know the truth about you. - she explained, patronizing him. He noticed that her quick quill was scribbling while she talked. Probably inventing another story as the one weeks earlier, stating he and Granger were dating in secret for the past two years, having broken up the night of the champion's sorting because she felt she couldn't trust him. In a quick movement, Harry drew his wand and pointed it to the scroll, which turned to ashes in moments.

- How dare you?! - Rita Skeeter shouted angered by the teens actions. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind but he pointed his wand to her again. He didn't threat at all, he simply flicked it and Rita was sent flying, out of the tent.

- Banshee. - he spat, not noticing the looks of surprise in the other champions. Before they could say anything, Bagman, Crouch, Dumbledore and Karkaroff entered the tent, Bagman bringing a bag with him.

- Gather around, please, it is time for our sorting. - he said in a very happy voice. He probably was a sadist, Harry thought. The champions gathered around and Bagman started to explain the task.

- In this first task, you will have to demonstrate your courage and your skill by stealing a golden egg from a nesting dragon. - Cedric paled even more, if it was even possible, while Krum and Fleur flinched. Harry didn't react at all, noticed by Dumbledore. The headmaster could only wonder why.

- There are four dragons, one for each and in this bag, there are miniatures of each dragon. You will sort one miniature that will tell you your dragon and your number for entrance. Please, ladies first. - he said, extending the bag to Fleur. She didn't react and took out a Common welsh green miniature with a number two.

- Miss Delacour will be number two and will face the common wealsh green. - Crouch wrote something and nodded. Krum went next, drawing the chinese fireball and number three. Cedric was second to last, drawing the hated number one and a miniature of a Swedish Short-Snout. That left Harry with number four and the Hungarian Horntail, the most dangerous of all the four dragons.

- Be carefull around your dragon, Mr. Potter, he had a hard time getting the fourth dragon and it is quite savage still. I advise you to extreme caution. - said Bagman.

Harry nodded and simply returned to his place, ignoring the speech about bravery, friendship and all other stuff that Dumbledore was giving. Not many time passed before the headmasters left and only the champions remained in the tent and sometime later, the voice of Ludo Bagman was heard, saluting everyone and opening the first task of the tri wizard tournament. The champions heard the gasps of the crowd as Bagman announced what the task consisted and Harry could imagine everyone betting on his death. After several moments during roars were heard, it seemed that a dragon was taken into the pit and Cedric was called and informed that he had thirty minutes to get the egg. Apparently, Cedric got his egg in twenty five minutes and the crowd roared in joy. As Cedric returned to the tent, Fleur left to her challenge. They heard the roar of the dragon faint and Fleur received applause for placing the dragon in a trance. However, she also got laughs when the dragon snored fire over her, burning her robes before she could get her egg. There was a short break and Krum was next. According with Bagman, he favored an aggressive stance and started to cast curses to the dragon. Apparently he hit some because everyone started to cheer loud. However, it seemed that in its daze, the dragon broke some of her eggs and Bagman stated that he would be punished in points for it.

Finally it was Harry's turn. He simply walked to the tent flap and waited.

- Try not to die, "leetle boy". - mocked Fleur, waving her hair and smirking. Harry ignored her, hearing Ludo Bagman calling his name.

- And now, the last champion, the fourth champion of the Tri-Wizard's Tournament, HARRY POTTER!

Harry exited the flap and saw himself temporary blinded by the light of the outside, hearing only the stages booing him. It was interesting, thanks to him, the four houses were united with a common goal. Hating him. Harry smirked at the thought and simply advanced into the pit, where he saw a massive dragon, standing protectively near a nest of eggs. With the white eggs there was a glint, clearly golden. That should be the golden egg he was supposed to get.

- Begin! - Bagman's voice said, overheard among all the hate the stages were giving him. Harry walked forward, casting a sonorus charm on himself. All the hate was silenced at once when Harry started to speak in parseltongue.

- _Greetings, noble dragon, I bring you no harm, to you or to your young._ - he hissed in parseltongue. Unfortunately, the dragon didn't react at all as he was expecting, Instead of replying of calming himself, the dragon simply focused on Harry as if he was prey. By all no means a fool, Harry realized something was wrong with the dragon and initiated his plan B, summoning his Firebolt, which he did discretely, attempting again a conversation.

- _Great one, noble mother, much like you, I stand before you against my will_. - he hissed again. This time, the dragon roared and thrust its neck towards Harry, attacking him with dragon's fire. Everyone gasped when the dragon breathed fire and there were those that squealed in glee, thinking they had one the bet for Potter's death. Unfortunately, Harry Potter was not in the mood to cooperate. He rose a shield spell before him and the dragon's fire. Everyone was amazed. That shield had to be really powerful to withstand the dragon's breath and Harry seemed to do it with little or no effort at all.

_- I AM TALKING! - _Harry shouted while hissing, getting angry with the dragon. It was the first time that a dragon didn't reply to his parseltongue. He never counted Norberta from his first year, it was still a baby. However, the dragon in front of him was not a baby. It was a fully fledge female mother dragon and she was refusing to acknowledge him. Maybe there was something wrong with the beast. Harry was forced out of his reveries when the dragon pushed by its chains and broke them, roaring and breathing fire.

The crowd in the stands screamed in fear, even though they were in stands with the unbreakable charm on them and had shields between them and the pit. At once, the dragon jumped against Harry, who ducked and rolled from the dragon's claws behind a rock. Harry cast a reductor curse in parseltongue and hit the dragon in the head, near his left head horn. The horn was blasted and the dragon went mad, roaring in pain and flounced against the rocks, attempting to get to Harry. He had a choice, either finish the dragon there and reveal his powers or use another approach and keep the secret for sometime more. Deciding quickly, he felt the felt the firebolt near. He jumped on it and flew vertically into the air, followed moments later by the dragon and the eyes of everyone, who rose in their seats, astonished to see Harry outmaneuvering a dragon.

The dragon breathed fire again against the wizard, who avoided it with some quidditch maneuvers. When he rose enough and had a good distance between him and the dragon, Harry simply turned back and led the broom in the opposite way, towards the dragon and the ground. However, pointing his wand to the dragon, he casted an orange curse and accelerated the broom, intending to pass the dragon before the curse hit the beast. The dragon noticed him coming against him and opened its jaws. Harry avoided the jaws but didn't avoid the blast and the shockwave that occurred when the orange curse hit the dragon inside its mouth.

The dragon's head and part of its neck blew up and the rest of the beast's body jerked in the air, before starting to fall again. The force of the blast hit the firebolt and Harry lost control, both thrown through the air. Harry lost his grip from the broom and fell from it, towards the ground.

Everyone gasped when they heard Harry Potter speaking in parseltongue with the dragon. No one understood what had happened, only that the dragon didn't appear to be very cooperative. Some feared the worse when the dragon breathed fire over Harry, others felt they would win the bet and all were in awe when they saw Harry withstand the second most dangerous fire in the magical world. Everyone was afraid when the dragon released itself and everyone was in awe when Potter's firebolt arrived next to him and he jumped on it towards the sky, followed by the dragon. They didn't see exactly what had happened but they all heard the blast and saw the dragon jerk, followed by Harry be thrown away from his broom. Everyone was terrified while seeing the boy-who-lived plummeting to the earth, away from is broom. Someone should do something and certainly the judges intended to do so, but before anyone could react, Harry's body stopped in the air at one hundred hundred feet from the ground, visible to all. Everyone gasped in awe and shock while Harry continued descended very calmly. After shaking his own head, he lifted his wand and summoned his broom back to him. When it arrived, Harry simply sat on it and looked around. He was facing the stands and he saw the shock and the awe in everyone's face. Not only that, there was complete silence. Harry simply snorted. He hated them. Not all, but most of them.

Before he turned his back on the stands, his eyes found the blue eyes blond beauty he had been dreaming about for years, looking at him in shock. He simply smirked and turned around to the judges, as well as the dragons' keepers, all staring at him while performing imitations of fish. Harry snarled and landed at ten feet from the egg. However, instead of walking and pick it up, curiosity took hold of him.

- Accio golden egg. - he whispered, raising his wand. Thanks to the sonorus charm, everyone understood it and for everyone's surprise, the egg did came to him. Harry was shocked to the point he face palmed himself for his own stupidity. Had he thought of it before, he could have avoided all that happened.

- AH, FUCK! - he spat. Thanks to the charm, the spat was magnified to a shout that everyone heard but no one commented or admonished him. They all were in shock. Harry startled himself with the volume of his voice. He forgot he was still under the sonorus charm. He canceled it and picked the egg, returning to the tent with it.

There was no sound whatsoever in the pit and Harry smirked at their faces while he entered the tent.


	4. Chapter 4

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

** Hello everyone, I am back. I seem to be raising a lot of waves with the story, regarding things that aren't specified. My apologies for these.**

** My intention was to insert information that would allow the reader to reach their own conclusions: Is the dark lord of chapter 1 Harry Potter and is this a time travel fic? Is he a different character altogether that would be somehow connected to the and the main character? I will be revealing that this chapter and I'm not saying anything in the disclaimer for spoiler seasons.**

** justsumwhitedude - Sorry about the quotations. Although I am in Switzerland, I am Portuguese and I'm not very comfortable with the quotation system. **

** narutoDkurosaki - You'll get your answer if this is a time travel fic or not this chapter. Harry wanted to talk to the dragon and get the egg, peacefully and with almost no effort at all, using parseltongue. Unfortunately, the dragon didn't cooperate and attacked Harry. How and why? Because he was "persuaded to ", if you understand me. This will be approached in a later date, but Harry's task was tampered with by someone (dum dum dum!). He reacted out of instinct for survival, either by reducto'ing the dragon or using the broom and the "orange spell". I'll be calling it an overpowered bombarda that went overboard because of control problems. I'll try to explain better in the chapter. **

** The pairing will be strictly Haphne.**

** Back to the fray!**

**/**

Harry Potter drop the golden egg in the bed and simply sat on it, waiting for madam Pomfrey to give him her attention. He felt fine but for some reason, he felt his magic slightly off, no doubt a side effect from the ritual. He could say he was impressed, even though the ritual had failed. Despite having worked, the ritual was supposed to have sent his soul to before July thirty-first, nineteen ninety one, before he had started at Hogwarts. It didn't work, even though he had taken years studying and improving runes to do it. He didn't understand it. Still, he had been sent nearly eighty-six years into the past, to the date when his problems first began. He would reminisce more but by then, madam Pomfrey came to him, revealing her amazement in her eyes.

- Good afternoon, madam Pomfrey. - Harry saluted politely but with no hints of emotion in his voice, giving her no time for chat - I feel something wrong with my magical core, can you please check?

While still nervous, she nodded and waved her wand in a series of movements, trying not to look to the young wizard eyes. She was glad when Dumbledore entered in the tent, followed by, followed by McGonagall and the rest of the judges.

Dumbledore looked in a mix of fright and curiosity to the young wizard and he seemed to want to talk but Bagman went ahead before him, excitement clear in his voice:

- An outstanding flight, Mr. Potter, truly amazing, indeed. I have never seen such a thing in my life and I...

- Harry, my boy, I would like to know how did you do all that magic. - Dumbledore asked, no traces of a grandfather figure in his demeanor or his voice, replaced by curiosity and fear - I am also slightly disappointed with you that you chose to kill the dragon... - Harry looked at the older man and Dumbledore saw the emerald eyes of the boy-who-lived flare with green flames. If looks could kill, Dumbledore would fell right there.

- I did what I had to do. - Harry snarled - I can't help it but to find it amusing how you are so concerned about the dragon's death but paid no mind me being thrown against it, as if was expendable. - All eyes were on Harry and all felt his aura flaring. Madam Pomfrey was so shocked she never noticed the diagnostic spell had finished and that the parchment was glowing faintly with a golden light - I killed it in an accident. I did use a bombarda curse and I am pretty sure a bombarda wouldn't kill a dragon that size, even if it hit the beast in the head. It would knock him out but wouldn't kill. The beast opened its jaws and swallowed the curse. - Harry simply breathed for a moment, turning to madam Pomfrey again, looking at her while pointing to the scroll - What does it say?

It took some moments for madam Pomfrey to realize what he was talking about and she almost blushed when she noticed the scroll was glowing. She read it and paled.

- In the name of Merlin, this is impossible! - the woman gasped, attracting the attention of everyone.

- What is it, Poppy? - asked McGonagall, noticing her friend pale. considerable.

Harry simply picked the scroll and read it, giving a cold look to the matron afterwards.

- I trust this will be kept under patient-healer confidentiality? - he simply asked. Madam Pomfrey couldn't do anything but nod - Good.

- Harry, my boy, if there is a problem, I need to know... - Dumbledore started, stopping as he saw the scroll burning to ash in Harry's hands. He knew it had been the young wizard doing it.

- All you need to know is that I am fine and that I need to rest. This won't jeopardize my participation in this pathetic tournament of yours. - most of them gaped at his words and Crouch felt his fury rising - As madam Pomfrey could tell, I am in need of rest and I am not interested in explaining myself now, after almost dying. Twice, I may add.

That seemed to bring Madam Pomfrey back to her usual self and she quickly forced the judges out from the tent while Harry smirked. Only then he looked around the tent, noticing tha looks the other champions were giving him. Cedric was white as a ghost, Krum was amazed and that was saying a lot and Fleur was wide eyed. He simply ignored them, laying in the bed.

According with madam Pomfrey's spell, his magical core had increased, which explained why he cast such a powerful spell without noticing. He tap more magical than usual, while thinking he was using only the necessary amount for overpower the spell. He smirked again. It worked perfectly. He suspected it but having a proof left no doubts at al. His soul and magic had come together, finishing a debate that would eventually start between the relation of the soul and magic between magical beings. They were one and the same. Dobby, his most loyal friend and servant was another living proof. He came back to him and they didn't need to bond again this time. The magical link between them changed Dobby immediately as Dobby's soul merged with his younger self's.

A small pop sounded to his right and he noticed his best friend.

- Dragonslayer. - mock saluted Dobby with a small bow, crossing his arms in X in his chest. He was grinning and Harry snorted. Dobby gave him a blue potion - Energy draught.

- No need. - Harry replied in a whisper - It seems that my magical core increased because of the merging and that we are both much more powerful because of it.

- I did notice something... - Dobby replied with a smirk - I have already claimed the dragon carcass in your name and took it to the chamber. I will start to harvest it for meat, hide and ingredients, although it lost a lot of blood. - Dobby explained - I am thinking of dragon tail roast for dinner, what do you think?

- Lovely idea, my friend. - Harry said with a smile, thinking on what Dobby had said - How did people react when you claimed the carcass?

- I have no idea, I just popped in, shouted loud and clear that "I, Dobby Elf, claim this dragon's remains in the name of my master, Harry Potter under the rights of beasts slaying." and popped out with the dragon. The judges weren't there then.

Harry smirked. He could expect another visit soon then. He simply thanked his friend and Dobby popped out, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

"The dragon is out, next problem is how to invite her to the Yule ball?" Harry thought. He intended to ask his wife from his original timeline, but how to do it without raising suspicions? Last time, he had accepted Gryffindor's pathetic excuses after the first task and returned to the tower. This time, he wouldn't do it. Even if the red waste bin and bucky came groveling as he wanted them to, right in front of the great hall it would be amazing too, he wouldn't do it.

- HARRY! - he heard a hated voice shout, feeling bucky run towards him. He rose quickly and pointed his wand to her, stopping her on her track.

- Harry, mate, what are you... - started the red waste bin, who was right behind her.

- Shut the fuck up, you useless bastard. Get the fuck out from here before I curse you all the way back to your father's balls. - shouted Harry, his anger visible and his aura flaring, dark green around him, attracting the attention of the other champions and madam Pomfrey.

- Mr. Potter, please, refrain yourself from cursing anyone and mind your language. - apparently, the matron had recovered from her shock and was back to her old self.

- Then get these useless bastards away from me! - shouted Harry, shocking everyone. They really didn't expect that from the Gryffindor golden boy. Granger and Weasley were the most shocked. Harry had never been like that. McGonagall, who had entered the tent again after her two young lions, intending to inform Harry of his points for the task, was also in shock with Harry's words. She knew him as a polite and caring boy. She didn't like it when he was forced from the tower and she truly expected he would forgive Gryffindor for their actions. She did believe he hadn't put his name in the cup but she did nothing to help the young man and now, after seeing the young man killing a nesting dragon mother, she felt in awe and prideful. She expected to see a tearful reconciliation between the golden trio, certainly not that what she was seeing. The golden trio was finished. Harry Potter hated Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

- Since Halloween, these bastards have insulted me, humiliated me, accused me of being a liar and a traitor, initiated the movement that banished me from Gryffindor tower and effectively terminated our friendship. - Harry announced, loud and clear. He wanted people to know the truth - I have no interest in them or in Gryffindor house whatsoever and I'd rather speak to a Slytherin than to a Gryffindor and that includes the head of house. - That was a surprise. Everyone knew the hate between Snape and Potter - Hell, I'd rather become best friend to Malfoy than accept these useless backstabbing traitors in my life again. - Harry's magic flared again and that was the only sign they would get - I am angry, I am tired and I have just needlessly killed a dragon. GET OUT FROM MY SIGHT!

His two former friends, who were trembling in fear did so in a hurry, leaving a sour smell where they stood moments before. Harry cleaned the air with a wave of his wand and went back to the bed, being almost immediately disturbed by his former head of house.

- Mr. Potter, I am very... - she started in an attempt to admonish him, while Harry sighed.

- I don't care. - he simply stated, silencing McGonagall into disbelieving shock - You heard me right, I don't care what you are or what you feel. You were my head of house and allowed this to happen. I am no longer a Gryffindor and have no interest in becoming one again. For this reason, I really hope you are here as deputy headmistress and not as Gryffindor head of house.

McGonagall felt as if she had been slapped but she recovered her composure.

- I understand, Mr. Potter. - she said - I came to inform you of your points. Bagman gave you a ten, Crouch gave you a five because you killed the dragon and showed disrespect to the tournament, the headmaster gave you a eight because you killed the dragon, headmaster Karkaroff gave you a four, not commenting why and Madam Maxime gave you a eight without commenting... As of right now, you are in last. - Harry snorted, not hiding his glare.

- Good for them, see if I care. I survived the task, that's all that matters to me.

- Mr. Potter, I... - started McGonagall, being interrupted again.

- Please leave. As of right now, I respect you only as transfiguration mistress and nothing else. - Harry said with a cold voice. McGonagall as so shocked with his words that she did it immediately, wondering what had happened to the young man. Once again, Harry felt the eyes of every people in the tent looking at him and noticed Fleur leering at him. Harry scoffed, even if she was a Veela, she had nothing on his wife. He allowed himself do slip into his dreams, filled with a blue eyes, blond beauty. Only this time, it was a happy, hopeful dream.

At lunch time the following day, everyone knew about the fallout that had happened in the champions tent, between Potter and his former best friends. Rita Skeeter somehow had heard everything and had a exclusive insider on the prophet, detailing how Harry Potter, dark Lord in training had used dark magic to kill his dragon and cut all ties with his former friends, stating that he rather socialize with the Slytherins. She even commented on Harry's words that he rather be Malfoy's best friend than accept them back.

That was what shocked most people. Much like the hate between Potter and Snape, the hate between Malfoy and Potter was legendary and to say such a thing, Potter must really hate his former friends.

Daphne Greengrass noticed how much of the commotion of last day had disappeared, replaced by a sense of uneasy and foreboding. She recalled every moment of Potter's task and she could say she never felt in awe as that moment. Potter used parseltongue, a shield spell that stopped dragon's fire, second in danger and power only to fiendfyre, he gave a show outflying a dragon and aparently, used a bombarda curse to kill the dragon. As everyone, she witnessed it and was shocked, in awe and even felt fear as he fell down on earth, only to be completely amazed seeing him fly without a broom.

She never thought he was anything special and always thought it was a fluke or a special ritual enacted by the Potters back in Halloween of nineteen eighty-one that allowed him to defeat the dark lord. He never showed anything in class, except Charms and DADA, where he seemed to be at ease. He had some skill in transfiguration too, she had noticed it. But what Potter had done was beyond amazing. Was he really that powerful? Was he holding back in classes? Was he doing some kind of special training? Those questions nagged her for the entire afternoon and night. Sleeping was blissful, the only moment when she managed not to think of the task.

Potter had not being seen since he arrived to the castle, way after the task finished. Some Gryffindors wanted to approach him and surrounded them, intending on convincing him in returning to the tower. According with the rumors, Potter summoned his house elf, saying that he feared he might killed them if he drew his wand. The house elf laughed and simply popped the both of them out, back to their secret chambers. Somehow, Daphne believed that if it came to violence, Potter would win.

The reactions of the houses and guests were quite the thing. Durmstrang held great respect to Potter and quite all Beauxbattons females developed a crush on him while the males simply were envious and in awe. Gryffindor wanted him to forgive them and return to their tower, probably to bask on his glory as his house, Hufflepuff started to reconsider their opinion on the boy-who-lived after a performance that outshone their champion, Ravenclaw wanted to know how he had done everything and Slytherin... well, Slytherin were divided in awe for the power Harry had shown and fear. They had taunted him for years and if he came out for vengeance, they would be in trouble. Of these, Malfoy was the most concerned and Daphne could only smirk. Malfoy was terrified of Potter's reaction, while having also some calculating thoughts.

That morning Daily Prophet simply struck the wounds of everyone. Potter was portrayed as a dark lord in training out for blood and everyone knew they needed to tread lightly. They had laughed weeks before but now they were afraid.

Daphne was taken away from her thoughts when whispers began raising in the great hall. She noticed everyone looking at the hall doors, where Harry Potter stood. After the initial moment, everyone started to speak at the same time, even the staff, demanding to know where he had been and begging for his forgiveness.

- SILENCE! - Harry shouted with a sonorus charm, glaring to everyone and everyone did it. He looked around the hall before saying anything else. He started looking to the Slytherin table, where he saw confused slytherins and some in awe. Durmstrang students simply nodded to him in a polite compliment, which surprised him. Ravenclaw house were looking at him, begging for a chance to ask questions. Hufflepuff was afraid of him and what his reaction would be to their actions. The staff table was no better. Surprise and awe weren't enough to describe the staff feelings. Even Dumbledore felt in awe for both the magic he had seen and the results. He didn't like what Harry had done, but couldn't deny it was amazing magic. McGonagall didn't know what to think. She had considered Harry's words and felt really bad afterwards, having shared her thoughts with professors Flitwick and Sprout over a bottle of gin. Her head still hurt. Flitwick considered offering his help to Harry but for what? He never tried to help him and despite everything, he knew Harry Potter was indeed a smart boy and he would see that he only offered help to ease his conscience. Professor Sprout recalled how she was no better than Snape in Herbology classes, belittling the green eyed wizard and favoring her house. For his part, Snape simply sneered at Potter, in his opinion, nothing more than a attention seeking brat.

Harry really didn't want to look to Gryffindor table. He knew who he would find there and he didn't trust himself not to kill them. For that reason, he ignored the lions.

- I would like to say a couple of words, if I may - as no one stopped him, he continued to speak - Yesterday, after checking some books, I discovered a very useful spell, called a magical oath. A very curious spell, it can be given to make sure people speak truth or that they will never betray one another... even to swear that what people say is truth. - he left his words settle with everyone. He noticed some students understood what he was trying to say - Very interesting spell, especial because it is a cultural thing, everyone knows about it and still, no one talks about it nor is it taught to perform at school. - Harry said with a sneer, raising his wand - I, Harry James Potter, hereby swear on my life and magic that I have not placed my name in the cup nor have I asked or coerced another to do it for me I have not used spells or other muggle means to do it either, so mote it be. - A flash surrounded Harry and he smirked before everyone's baffled faces. Some started to realize that they should have asked Potter for an oath if they had doubts. Some Slytherins enjoyed the slap Potter was giving everyone. It was almost worthy of their house. Daphne Greengrass was one of those people - Now, if I had lied, I would lose my magic and die. As you can see, I am not dead. Regarding my magic... - Harry lifted his wand and cast a lumos. It was so intense that some people were blinded for moments. Harry did it on purpose and didn't even blinked at their discomfort - I still have it. This means, of course, as any pureblood or adult will tell you, that I spoke the truth while I made my oath and therefore I am innocent of the crime of lying and cheating my way into this pathetic tournament. - Harry snarled, allowing them to think about it for a couple of moments. Really, how did he not think of the magical oath the first time? Clearly passing too much time with the useless idiots - Awesome spell, isn't it? - Harry asked in a childlike voice, turning his back to the hall - I hope next time, people can remember it exists and avoid uncomfortable situations...

- Harry, wait! - shouted Granger. Harry reacted on instinct and turned on her, pointing her his wand while his eyes flared again. That was not the smart thing to do. While Granger yelped and everyone gasped, Harry had to calm down again, revealing much of his dark green aura. He knew he shouldn't have turned back because as soon as he turned back, he saw them, his greatest enemies ever, more than Voldemort, who he defeated at age seventeen, had ever been. Oberon and Titania, the "light lords", the misguided fools that ruined his life and thousands of others. They almost ruined the nation and the two he took great pleasure in slaughter with extreme vengeance. That had been nearly seventy years before, shortly after he turned thirty-three... or was it thirty-five?

Oberon and Titania took their names after the magical king and queen of the fairies in medieval and Renaissance literature. Arrogant and misguided fools, that was what they were. Thinking they knew best, they ruined everything and everyone turned against them. When the dark lord Potter won, all of them cheered for him and willingly gave him the power. So long ago and yet, here they were again. There they stood, hidden in plain sight, right next to each other and no one was the wiser. It would be so easy simply to kill them... but no, he didn't want to kill them, he wanted to destroy them completely. Destroy their families as they destroyed his, destroy their minds as they attempted to destroy his, torture them and only then, kill them.

However, that was not the time for it and Granger was talking.

- Please, we are sorry, we want you back. - Gryffindor house nodded hopefully and simply chucked, ignoring his enemies for a moment, chuckling. He had just be given a chance in a silver platter. That was going to be fantastic and scoring points with Slytherin.

- Do you, now? - asked Harry, pretending to be thoughtful - Tell you what, Granger, do something for me and I will consider it. - Granger nodded happily, hiding her grin.

- Anything.

Harry snorted and the great hall was left wondering for moments.

- I want you to convince everyone in the house of the lions to kneel before me, right here in the great hall and beg me for my forgiveness and to return to your tower.

Everyone was in shock.

- Mr. Potter, that is very unbecoming of you. - shouted McGonagall. Curiously, Dumbledore said nothing. Snape smirked. Something had happened to Potter. He didn't like the boy, but he was enjoying this. At Slytherin table, people began to snicker and laugh.

- What?! - shouted the Gryffindors in shock.

- You heard me. - Harry replied with a smirk - You want my forgiveness? Beg for it.

Harry didn't believe it when half the house really kneeled and asked for his forgiveness. He simply looked at them with a sneer.

- You people are pathetic. - Harry shouted, scaring everyone again, his voice filled with power - You really did it? Don't you have any pride? You are pathetic. Now, more than ever, I can say that I will never return willingly to Gryffindor house, in fact... - Harry rose his wand - I, Harry James Potter, hereby swear on my life and magic that I will not return to Gryffindor house again, I'd rather be expelled from Hogwarts. So mote it be. - As his magic flashed, Gryffindor house slumped. Some fan girls cried, especially Weaselette and all were shocked with Harry's coldness. Even McGonagall slumped in her chair while Dumbledore felt uneasy and his desperation rise.

- I wonder if I could ask for a resorting. - Harry mumbled for himself, heard by all - Better check Hogwarts rules... meanwhile - Harry turned to Slytherin - May I ask Slytherin house for hospitality for the remainder of the meal?

That effectively silenced the great hall, until a voice was heard.

- Why would we want you to join us, Potter? - asked the ice queen, Daphne Greengrass, defiantly. Some people flinched and Harry simply looked at her and saw those ice cold blue eyes locked in him. He saw her doubts and her confusion and he smirked. Trust her to always ask the right questions - Why don't you join another house?

- You can join uz, monsieur Potter. - said Fleur. Harry turned to her and felt her allure.

- Veela, you and yours have done nothing but insult me since you arrived, even without knowing me. After the task you started to leer at me and while I agree you might be fun in bed, mind your allure before I mind you. - Harry snarled, shocking Fleur and everyone into silence and forcing her to sit down. How could he resist her allure? - As I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted, Slytherin house is the only house that has been honest with me since day one. - Everyone gasped - Sure, you all hate me, or most of you hate me, I don't know and I don't really care. Unlike the other houses, you have been consistent in your feelings for me and have never gone with the flow, unlike the others. So yes, I trust the snakes to dislike me and I'd rather have their company that to have the company of the lions, the badgers or the ravens and being caught unaware in the back.

That silenced them all.

- Very Slytherin of you, Potter. - someone at Slytherin table said. Harry shrugged.

- Had I never met Malfoy, I would probably be one of you. - Harry said, gasps sounded through the hall - The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but after meeting the blonde ponce, who essentially declared himself as the perfect pureblood and the future leader of Slytherin house, I decided that spending seven years with him or the others just like him in the same house wasn't an attractive prospect. I believed everyone in Slytherin was like him, so I begged the hat to put me "everywhere but Slytherin"... I crashed in Gryffindor four years with the red waste bin... - Harry sounded disgusted - Not a very pleasant trade, I'll give you that. - He saw the shock, the disgust and the awe in everyone in the great hall and he smirked. - Oh very well. I am sorry to have disturbed your meal. See you in class.

With that, Harry Potter left the great hall whistling, never noticing the hateful looks half of Slytherin was giving to Malfoy. More, he never noticed the hateful look Daphne Greengrass gave him. She could forgive him for a lot but not for comparing her to Malfoy. Powerful or not, Harry Potter would pay for that insult**. **

**I need to apologize, I screw up royally in this chapter. In the end, I state that Daphne is pissed because Harry compared her to Malfoy. Like some of you pointed out and very well, where did that happened? Yeah, that's where I screw up. I forgot to add that part. Sorry. I hope I fixed that  
**


End file.
